


Day 9: Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)

by neilwrites



Series: Kinktober 2019: An Attempt Was Made [9]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Corsetry, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Muscles, Sthenolagnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites
Summary: Damen lifts Laurent up with ease, and his legs link behind his back. Laurent’s arms do the same around his neck while Damen finishes up the last hickey, and he gasps when Damen steps away from the wall, holding him up with just his own strength.“Fuck, you’re an animal.”Damen snorts and blushes, hoping Laurent won’t notice in this light.“Do you think you can fuck me like this?” Laurent asks, one of his hands grabbing at Damen’s muscles. “I think you can.”“Yeah,” Damen says, confident about this. “I can."





	Day 9: Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)

**Author's Note:**

> as promised, a direct sequel to [Day 6's fic!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968703)  
you don't have to have read it but it would be very funky if you did

Damen lifts Laurent up with ease, and his legs link behind his back. Laurent’s arms do the same around his neck while Damen finishes up the last hickey, and he gasps when Damen steps away from the wall, holding him up with just his own strength.

“Fuck, you’re an animal.”

Damen snorts and blushes, hoping Laurent won’t notice in this light.

“Do you think you can fuck me like this?” Laurent asks, one of his hands grabbing at Damen’s muscles. “I think you can.”

“Yeah,” Damen says, confident about this. “I can. Are you sure you can handle that?”

Laurent grinds against him and his eyes flutter closed. “I’d love to find out.”

“Do you need extra prep?” Damen asks when he lets down Laurent for a second to undress.

Laurent turns and studies Damen’s cock. It shouldn’t turn Damen on this much. He flexes his muscles, preens under the attention and Laurent smirks. “God, you’re huge. I bet you could lift me.”

“I could,” Damen admits. He may have thought about it once. Or twice. Or every time he was at the gym since he saw Laurent on stage for the first time. “You’re keeping that on?” Damen asks, nodding at the corset.

“Don’t pretend it’s not at least seventy percent of the reason why your cock is this hard right now.”

“Do you always talk this much? No, don’t answer that.” Damen grabs his lube and covers three of his fingers in it, rubbing them together to warm it up.

He comes back to stand still in the middle of the room, and says, ”Jump on.” 

Laurent’s jaw drops. “Fuck.” 

Damen braces himself as Laurent jumps up, but it goes effortlessly. Laurent breathes heavily in his ear, and Damen is only just realizing how much his size turns Laurent on. He wonders how long Laurent’s been thinking about this, about him.

Has he seen him in the office gym? Does he notice the way Damen’s shirts just barely fit around his arms? How did he feel that time one of Damen’s shirt buttons popped off during a meeting? Damen had felt embarrassed, but maybe he shouldn’t have. 

“Hang on tight,” Damen whispers as he moves his left hand down. He plays around with the plug a little, twisting it, pulling it out slightly before letting it settle back. When Laurent’s moans get loud enough, he pulls the plug out and lets it drop to the floor. 

His other hand starts prodding at Laurent’s reddened rim now, and Damen doesn’t wait long to push two fingers in with little effort.

“Faster, go faster,” Laurent huffs impatiently.

“Are you sure?” Damen says while adding a third finger. “I can do this all night.”

“Don’t worry, I  _ w-will  _ test that claim,” Laurent stutters when Damen pushes up against his prostate. “Right now I just need to get fucked.”

Damen can’t refuse him any longer and grabs his angry-red cock to fit against Laurent’s loosened hole.

“Hang back from my neck,” Damen instructs. “Let gravity do the rest.”

Laurent chokes on his breath and looks at Damen. “You’ve thought about this.”

“Don’t pretend you haven’t,” Damen playfully throws his words back at him and enjoys the look on Laurent’s face when he starts sinking down. Once he’s hanging back like that he can’t really control the tempo, and he groans when Damen’s cock thick cock is almost completely inside.

“Fuck, Damen—”

“Can you move?” Damen asks, out of breath from the tight heat surrounding him.

“ _ No _ ,” Laurent laughs, looking blissed out. “Fuck me senseless, you big beast.”

Damen’s hands fit nicely around Laurent’s tightened waist, and he uses that grip to lift Laurent up off his cock.

“Come on, Damen. You didn’t get all those muscles just to treat me gently, did you?”

Damen smirks and loosens his grip so Laurent sinks back on his cock. Laurent grunts and Damen widens his stance for more balance. Then he grabs underneath Laurent’s thighs and moves him on top of him. Laurent has lost all control over this situation, since Damen just lifts him on and off his cock, as hard and as fast as he wants. 

He’s swearing up a storm, letting his head fall back too, and Damen can admire the necklace of bruises he’ll have to hide next Monday at work.

There’s sweat dripping down Damen’s temples, and down his chest. One of Laurent's arms dares to let go of Damen’s neck, and his hand folds around Damen’s bicep. The other squeezes at Damen’s neck, and it’s so slick with sweat Damen fears Laurent will fall back. 

Laurent seems to have the same idea, except he looks much more enthusiastic about it.

A quick reshuffling of limbs means Laurent has his legs on Damen’s shoulders now, and he’s leaning backwards, hanging practically upside down from Damen’s cock. He’s holding onto the coffee table for security, and because he couldn’t reach the floor, which Damen found endearing and strangely sexy. Like this, Laurent can push back, even if it’s not much, and Damen puts more effort into the strength of his thrusts. He can’t keep it up for long, Laurent’s nipples peeking out above the corset and loud moans are working steadily away at Damen’s stamina. Laurent’s cock is bouncing with every thrust and leaving marks of precome on Laurent’s expensive corset.

“Laurent, I’m gonna come.”

“F-Fuck, yeah,” Laurent groans. 

Damen lowers himself carefully until Laurent is lying on the coffee table and Damen is kneeling next to it, and gives his last energy into fucking Laurent absolutely stupid. The loud slaps echo around Damen’s apartment, and Laurent looks ready to explode.

Then Damen feels himself burst, fireworks going off behind his eyes and Laurent’s legs trembling around his neck. He leans his forehead against Laurent’s and snakes a hand around his cock. A few quick, rough tugs and Laurent shakes into orgasm, ruining his fancy corset.

They’re breathing into each other’s mouths, too exhausted to even kiss. Damen is still snug inside of Laurent, and Laurent’s fingers are playing with Damen’s sweaty hair at the back of his neck.

“Hey Damen,” Laurent whispers.

“Yeah?” Damen kisses the corner of his mouth.

“You’re buying me a new corset.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr!](http://softstabbyboy.tumblr.com)


End file.
